


gentle

by bellamyb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, I hate tags, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyb/pseuds/bellamyb
Summary: The way Bellamy Blake handles Murphy's body is anything but gentle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble was inspired by [this post on tumblr](https://bellamybx.tumblr.com/post/158569142731/preciouslittletrashlord-everknowing-bellamy). so it is set around 2x02 / 2x03.  
> i'd like to thank again my wife @captainmintyfresh for her help ♡♡♡♡

The way Bellamy Blake handles Murphy’s body is anything but gentle. He grabs his dirty, shabby jacket and he drags the guy along, down into the woods. He pulls him, tugs him, almost violently. He tenses his jaw muscles and clenches his teeth, whenever his supervisors dark eyes lay down on him. His controlling, rough hands never let him go, afraid the delinquent might run away from him. Just the thought of him escaping makes his grip tighten around his arm.  
His heart trembles as his eyes meet Murphy’s. The way Bellamy Blake wants to kiss Murphy’s anything but gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short, but i hope it wasn't that bad - it is my first murphamy fic and english is not my first language *sob*.  
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://bellamybx.tumblr.com). ♡


End file.
